


Dawn

by Qrowbars



Series: IronQrow Ficlets [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowbars/pseuds/Qrowbars
Summary: The morning post atlas arrival, and Qrow just really missed waking up being held.Fluff, light angst, back to fluff.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this little blob of text for long enough so.... here ya go.

Every day, without an alarm, James woke up at six am on the dot. Did it count as an alarm if you had an atom clock built into your brain? Probably not, but it was very convenient to know the time the second he was conscious.  
Today was different though, and he wasn't alone in his bed.  
A fluffy head of black hair rested on James' chest, tucked into the hollow of his collar bone.

He smiled down at Qrow's sleeping figure.  
It was nice to wake up with someone. It had been a year or more, far too long since this was an option. Far too long since this was a tangible reality. Far too many mornings of too-big beds for himself and far too many mornings of only having yourself for warmth.  
James freed his right hand and stroked the others back gently, enjoying merely existing for a moment. Did daybreak really have to come this soon?  
Their legs were tangled together. feet knotting the sheets as light started to trickle through the window.  
This is how mornings should be.  
Qrow normally woke with the sun, whether it was due to his bird nature or because of his profession, James didn't know. What he did know, however, was that his lover's breath had picked up and he was starting to move.  
Throat thick with sleep still, he mumbled a good morning. Qrow grumbled a response and pulled himself higher onto James' flesh shoulder. 

James noticed Qrow’s face was wet.  
“Oh love, what's wrong?"  
" Nothing's wrong, why?" he sniffled.  
" You're crying." It was more of a question than a statement. Qrow brought his fingertips to his face and seemed surprised when they came back wet.  
" I'm… just so happy I-" he wiped his face with his sleeve.. " I missed this so much. I missed waking up with you." He pulled himself closer to James.  
"I...didn't know if I'd ever get this again. I was so afraid."  
Afraid of what, James wanted to ask but he knew the answer.  
Afraid of one of us dying.  
Afraid of one of us being sent away.  
Afraid of never being able to see you again like this, because you found someone else because you didn't know if I was coming back.  
His mind ran a mile a minute.  
Afraid we'd changed so much we weren't the same people, afraid we'd never be able to be together because a rough and tumble huntsman shouldn't be with-  
He squashed the ideas down and instead pressed a kiss to the top of Qrow's head. None of those had happened, none of them were happening.  
“I’m here now, that’s all that matters.”

Qrow made a small noise of agreement, snuggling deeper into the duvet. It smelled like James, the downy feathers hidden behind the smell of woody aftershave and a twinge of sweet hydraulic oil. James had often commented how Qrow himself smelled of gun oil and musk, though he never wore cologne. In a few hours, they’d have to face the kids and explain.  
For now though, they could focus on each other. It was perfect, except for...  
“Do you have coffee?”  
James blinked as if he’d never considered it.  
“Yes, do you want some?”  
“Yeah, I haven’t actually had any since Mistral.” That was nearly four weeks ago, time flies when you’re trying to not be killed.  
James swung his legs off the other side of the bed. “Stay right there, I’ll be back in a second.”  
“No protests from me.” The blanket cocoon he’d formed was pure heaven.

A minute later, James emerged from somewhere with two steaming cups of coffee. Qrow pretended not to notice the slight tremble in James’ left hand as he took the mug into his own.  
“Here you go, I hope you haven’t changed how you take it.”  
Deftly he got back into bed with his own cup, not a drop of liquid on the pristine white sheets.  
Qrow took a big sip, letting out an obscene moan. Gods, he’d forgotten how good coffee was.  
The Atlesian chuckled. “I didn’t think Stewart Lampurger coffee was that good.”  
“Listen,” Another slurp “It’s been almost a month. I’m surprised you remembered my morning coffee though, makes me happy.”  
James snorted into his own cup. “Well, I’d be hard pressed to call it coffee Qrow, you like more sugar in there than grounds.”  
“Hey! Four sugars and two creamers is perfectly fine, you’re just the one who likes it so black it can strip paint off an airship.” Qrow pouted.  
“I like creamer sometimes, I also just like to taste the coffee.” He taunted and stuck his tongue out. It was seconds before their war of expressions dissolved into giggles and they found their faces inches apart.  
The kiss was soft and slow, there was no rush.  
Qrow opened his eyes to see James looking at him, eyes barely hiding their mirth.  
“....What?”  
“You really do take your coffee with a lot of sugar if I can taste it from that.” he laughed and dodged the incoming swipe from his lover.  
“Oh kiss my ass, Jimmy”


End file.
